


Not a chance in 10 million

by Piamio



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, I´m surprised nobody has written something about senkuu and taiju before petrification, M/M, Senju - Freeform, Slow Build, Unrequited Love, is it based on experience?, sengen, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piamio/pseuds/Piamio
Summary: How to respond when your childhood friend, who you have been in love with for a while, in the day you put enough courage to confess, tells you he loves another person?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 370 fic. IDK what happened but I´m happy it got this far.   
There´s no editing, no beta, we die like mne. Hope you like it!

It had been a while since they had known each other. After some bullies had tried to break his gadget and Taiju came butting in to help drive them away and was left with a bloody nose, they had been inseparable. Senkuu had made another machine from the one they had tried to break to give payback for Taiju’s nose. He never told him he had done that though.

It was also after that incident that Senkuu learnt they were classmates. The other students and him were clearly different and kids being kids, drove him away. He was never bullied but he had heard conversations between classmates of how he was a “know it all bastard with onion hair”. He decided the most logical action was to ignore them. Of course, not all people was like that and knowing that, he was wary of the people who came close and throughly analysed their intentions.

Taiju however, was an impressionable kid with no bad intentions whatsoever, that didn’t mind the danger of his experiments and saw science as something fun, even if complicated.

Byakuya would call him his second adopted son often. As he would stay at the Ishigami’s almost everyday. That’s how 1) Senkuu knew Taiju’s parents had passed and 2) that Senkuu was adopted.

Taiju had almost dropped his jaw to the floor at dinner when he was told that.

“You look like twins!! How’s that possible!?” He had asked almost screaming.

“Huh? We don’t look even a millimeter alike you big oaf” The kid had replied with an eyebrow up.

“No, you really do” Taiju had replied dead serious. By that time Taiju was already a head taller than him. They were a few weeks away from starting the new school year. Byakuya had already put up their graduation photos with Senkuu and himself on the table near the front door and another one making funny faces with Taiju as well.

They said their goodbyes at night before Taiju went with an uncle as they were going to spend the rest of the break on Hakone and would be missing a few days to help out on a relative´s business. That meant Senkuu would spend a few days completely alone.

On that first day, Senkuu arrived feeling nervous. Every class should be easy for him, but even if he knew it was irrational to hear comments here and there and give them thought space, he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t restricted himself at all and just kept being brutally honest. They would tire themselves out at some point. Or he would get tired of coming up with a few counterback measures of other kids hiding his backpack or ruining his books. So far a few people had gotten their feet glued to their shoes.

Besides, it wasn’t such a big deal when he could chat with Taiju on breaks. He would send him a lot of photos and he enjoyed looking through all of them even if they were a bit crappy. Taiju had never been very good with tech.

“How’s your first week?” Taiju had asked him after a blurry photo of a small shrine by the sea.

“Meh, nothing too incredible” he texted him stopping his reading of one of Byakuya’s text books about space engineering for a second.

“Im enjoying it here so much I kinda dont wanna go back anytime soon!” He replied. Senkuu couldn’t hold his next reaction.

“You have to come back” he had replied. Senkuu was quick to explain himself “We still have that one experiment remember? Im counting on you to help me out with the rocket”

“Of course I remember! We have been at it since before break. Im excited to see if it works” Taiju replied apparently clueless. Senkuu sighed loudly. Sometimes it was a blessing Taiju was so simple minded.

“Anyways, Senkuu, do you want anything from Hakone?”Both sent their messages at the same time.

“Not allowed to say no”

“Dont mind it”

“Senkuu!! Hahahha” he texted him back

“Whatever’s fine by me” he replied chuckling.

“Ok then, but dont go telling me you wanted something later!” Taiju replied. “Also gotta pay you back for the notes” Senkuu had been sending him the class work all week.

“I told you. Dont worry about that. Just come back quickly. Byakuya told me he wanted to celebrate our first week at the ramen ya”

“Ohh!!! I will be there tomorrow then!! Say thanks to your dad for me!”

“Yeah yeah” he had whispered under his breath. He wouldn’t admit it but he missed his friend.

So after people had their notes suddenly not accepting ink or charcoal to write and explosive diarrhea, Senkuu hadn’t been bothered ever since.

He payed no mind to the clenching teeth as he passed by with Taiju on his left as they continued their conversations freely. As he had entered late, a few club representatives had come to ask him to join their clubs. He was going to be busy now that he had got a part time job close to his home so he had denied every single one politely.

They were at the lab to make some of the final touches for the rocket when Senkuu noticed he would need a testing tube above the drawer.

He had tried his best to reach the top part but was hit with the truth that he was still lacking a few centimeters to even reach it with his fingertips.

Taiju in the other hand just had to use the chair Senkuu used to look perfectly from above.

“Its the blue box!” He indicated from below. The other boy had hummed in affirmation as he looked around. Senkuu noticed Taiju’s taller than the last time he saw him. And a bit more muscular. They were entering puberty after all. His own voice had started to shift as well. Sometimes pulling a high pitch when he was talking with Byakuya that always ended up in the latter exploding in a mix of laughter and crying.

“Hm? Senkuu, isn’t this your backpack?” Taiju showed him a blue backpack. The one he had “lost” on his first day. “What’s doing here?” He also got down the blue box Senkuu needed.

“Dont worry about that” he replied taking the box and putting the backpack down. “Well, now we just need to add a bit of niquel and it will be done!” He tried to shift the flow. Taiju fell by it and spent the remaining time looking at Senkuu doing his “magic” from besides.

After they were done they agreed to meet the next day to test it out before Taiju ran off to his part time job.

“Im home” Senkuu said taking his shoes off and going down the sofa like lead.

“Welcome back” Byakuya patted his son’s head as he was laying down on the sofa defeated as well. Both of them had been working tirelessly in their own things. They were so exhausted they didn’t move for a while.

“Ramen?” Byakuya eyed him expectantly.

“Maybe tomorrow? Taiju’s free day” he explained curling up on the sofa.

“I still owe you guys that ramen... but oh! He has grown so much! He even has a job! You guys were so small when you met! He’s now more less my height right? Time sure pass fast” he pouted.

“It was 4 years ago, of course we would”

“Well, that’s counting the hair?” he picked on him snickering as Senkuu put an outraged face.

“Cut it off old man” he hissed taking both his backpacks. “Im still on time to catch up”

“Oh? You found your backpack? Where was it?” He stood up as well walking towards the kitchen but stopping mid step.

“Ah, it wasn’t lost. Taiju got it down for me. It was in a bit of a high spot so I just waited for him so he could pull it down. You know cause Im a bit useless in the body strength department” he said walking to his room already.

“Sen-“ his father tried stopping him but was only met with his footsteps already on the stairs. He sighed as he walked to do dinner for both “he will tell me if he wants to” he thought.

Senkuu threw them to the ground and laid on his bed looking at the ceiling blankly.

He breathed in and out.

Taiju had certainly gotten bigger and buffer. His muscles were starting to form. He quietly breathed in before putting all his strength into his right arm. Not even a small sign of muscles.

He sighed loudly.

“Well, they look better on Taiju” he said outloud covering his face with his hand.

Suddenly his phone rang with an unmistakable tone.

“Hey, I know you arent much of social media but look what I found!” Taiju texted with a link of the JAXA’s new space programs for teens.

They kept on chatting for a while until Byakuya called for dinner. Even then Senkuu brought his phone to the table and kept smiling over what the other texted him.

“Oh? What’s my boy so smiley about?” The man went with an smirk already on his face trying to see over his shoulder.

“Hey!” He exclamed putting his phone down.

“Sorry, thought you might have a boyfriend or something” he went casually. Senkuu stopped dead cold.

“W-what?” He said with the smallest voice. Byakuya hadn’t noticed what he said until he saw Senkuu starting to lose color.

“Oh god” the man thought to himself. “I should have waited until he told me!! Dumb Byakuya!!”

“God no. Love is certainly the only thing 100% that makes everything irrational and messy. No thanks but Im staying rational” Senkuu said going back to his meal.

“Its an irrational pleasure indeed” Byakuya laughed it off.

"Indeed" Senkuu agreed on his mind as they continued their dinner. He also didn´t want to tell his father about the burning crush he had on the friend he could almost call a brother.   
  
  
He recalled the day he noticed he felt something for him better than most stuff. 

  
It was so cliché as well, that he was starting to suspect if it wasn´t some cheap romance written by a teenager.   
They were bathing after swimming practice and Senkuu was still catching air from swimming his 50 meters. (he had special amounts due his seriously bad condition. The professor had planned him to get into a normal condition within a few months, but unsuspectedly Senkuu had swam his firsts 50 meters only recently). They weren´t alone, the other boys were also around and that´s why the snickering and between teeth laugh caught his attention. He could make up the words: "onion" "weak" "useless" "smartass". He was somehow used to it by now, so he really just stood up and went to take his bath without a care in the world.   
  
After the bath, he was going to the change room when he overheard Taiju. 

"Aren´t you ashamed?" he asked almost yelling in that high way of his to talk. "To talk behind someone´s back is bad!" 

"Yeah, so is eavesdropping, Taiju" a high pitched boy´s voice replied. Senkuu hadn´t really bothered to remember everyone´s names so he couldn´t know who Taiju was talking with. 

"Not when it´s about my friend being badmouthed! Why would you even say such things about him?"

"He´s just an smartass that thinks he knows better than anybody else" the same voice replied. 

"I don´t think he even remembers our names at all" another voice protested. He wasn´t wrong about that, Senkuu had to agree. 

"I think everyone likes him less than he doesn´t like us" another unfamiliar voice said. Senkuu looked at the floor.

"It´s not like that!" Taiju voiced his thoughts "He´s a really caring and kind guy! He just lacks a bit in the social skills to let people know that!" Senkuu couldn´t decide how to take that but it certainly put a smile on his face. 

"Why do you even hang around him, Taiju?" 

"Because he´s my friend of course! Because he´s the kind of guy that would give his all for the people he cares about and isn´t afraid to show how passionate he´s about things and just wishes everyone to see how cool that stuff is! Yeah, he might act cold and come out as cocky sometimes, but that´s just how he is! he doesn´t mean to hurt anybody! I´m not allowed to try and change people just because I don´t like something they can´t change! The same way he can´t change how loud I am sometimes! I´m a simple minded guy that maybe lacking on the brain stuff, but I can be sure that friendship means accepting the other as they are and defending them from people who badmouth them without knowing them first!" he yelled making a huge silence fall over the group. 

"Whatever" the one that possibly was the leader said before dressing up and going away. Followed by the others. 

Senkuu had to pull all his acting skills to not give himself away with smiling like a dumbass. Taiju had never brought it up as well. Though he had asked Byakuya to take them to the Ramen ya that weekend. 

As he woke up from the memories he counted three years since that. He was being irrational to keep those feelings inside, but he was sure Taiju didn´t feel the same way for him. He didn´t even know if he would accept him. He wasn´t even sure if he accepted those feelings himself. He had never felt interested in people in that way. If there wasn´t a deep connection, he was sure he wouldn´t be able to pull forward with it. 

Maybe some day in the future he would gather enough courage. 

That day wasn´t today. 

Finally, the three of them were eating their ramen after the failure that the rocket prooved to be. Senkuu was playing more with his food rather than eating it. Byakuya had tried to brighten the mood a bit, but he wasn´t exactly doing much effect. Taiju catched up on his attempts and made his best to make Senkuu at least slurp on his favorite ramen. 

Byakuya noticed how quickly Taiju made his son eat, almost without effort. He had just needed to show him that they could still do it and just try again any other day. 

"It´s about trial and error right?" Taiju had said clenching his fists "Then we just need to try over and over again until we get it right!"

Byakuya also noticed how Senkuu looked at Taiju. The little squirm when they brushed their legs or hands. The red tip on his ears... And he just could cheer on him to confess soon. He didn´t mind it being Taiju at all. He would be more than happy if it was Taiju.

When they got home without together, Senkuu was eager to go back to work on the rocket but Byakuya stopped him before he went to the lab. 

"Senkuu? Don´t let the opportunity slip away from your hands. It might be too late if you try later" 

His words puzzled Senkuu enough to tilt his head and blink twice at him. 

"Ok? That´s why I´m going to work on the propellers and stabilizers tonight?" he said unable to read him at all.

Byakuya couldn´t help but worry.

Senkuu almost ran to their class to let Taiju know he had finished the readjustments. But had to meet with the science club manager to tell him about the possibility of him becoming part of the club. He had told them he would think about it. It wasn´t as if he hadn´t made a few acquaintances. He had tried to make the effort to socialize more after all. 

He was surprised to see Taiju so embarrased talking with another person. He was talking with a very petite girl with brown hair that gave him a flyer like thing before she bowed and walked out the classroom. Upon seeing Senkuu on her way out she smiled politely and went back to her group of friends. Senkuu found himself staring at her before Taiju slapped him back to reality. 

"Planet to Senkuu! You ok?" Taiju asked him with a smile. 

"10 billion percent" He smirked back to his regular attitude. It was a facade to the storm of questions he had for his friend. 

Still he kept the conversation about the rocket going. 

"I´ll just need a few passengers" Senkuu explained to him later.

"Passengers? don´t tell me you´re gonna try and send people in that Senkuu?!"

"Kukuku, I wish but do you see people small enough to fit on this without it failing to even take off?" 

"Certainly..."

"I just need a few light objects to board this and see if it can get up there" Senkuu explained calmly. Taiju took a moment before running into a realization. 

"Ogawa-san!" he bursted out. Making Senkuu blink. 

"Who?"

"Ah, the girl I was talking to before. She´s from the handicraft club. She might be able to help us out with this!"

And when Senkuu agreed, he didn´t know his friend would fall for her as heavily as a black hole´s weight. 

He had saw her abilities with the small knitted figures and was surprised of how polite she was. It didn´t click until later how much alike her kindness was to Taiju´s. 

He was 0% able to dislike her. She was a seriously passionate and skilled girl as well as thoughtful and caring. 

Soon enough the duo had a third member on their party. What had been brains and endurance had added handicraft. Which was a huge relief for Senkuu´s fail attempts to craft. 

But suddenly, the conversations had shifted towards Yuzuriha. About how she had looked quite pretty the other day or how she had been so kind to that person in need. He would phone him sometimes and just talk about her for three hours straight. That´s why, he knew the big oaf had fell head over heels for her. 

And Senkuu finally understood Byakuya´s words. He would deal with the talk later, he had something more important to do before that. 

It was all or nothing, now or never. 

It was 10 million percent the dumbest thing he had ever done. But he had called Taiju over to experiment with something, but hadn´t told him what. He was nervously walking around the whole place while waiting for the door to ring. So when it finally rang he almost had a heart attack. He felt every beating of his heart, every poundering on his ears, the very hot feeling of his face getting red to the point he felt like crying. He breathed in really deep and took the final step to the door, swiping it in one go. 

There he was, Taiju was completely damped by the rain as it was the season and he of course had forgotten to use an umbrella. His face was radiant, even brighter than before. The big figure of Taiju towered him, threatening to cut his somehow put together courage. 

He opened his mouth...

"Senkuu, I think I love her"

* * *

"Are you really ok, Senkuu? Your face is really pale. You´re almost like a ghost..." Taiju told him with one of Byakuya´s shirts and some pants he had left in one of their sleepovers. 

"Eh? Yeah..." his head felt puffy and heavy. Everything looked as if it was covered in a thick fog and not even Taiju´s voice could get him to feel different. Specially his voice. 

"Let me tell you though! She would probably know how to treat that and make the perfect warm drink for you! I´m sure about that!" Taiju kept going after 30 minutes of never ending talk about her. Senkuu wasn´t sure if he could keep listening. 

"Hey big oaf you´re gonna catch something if you don´t bathe. Here" he passed him the towel they had bought for him when he came. Taiju received it with a smile "I´m gonna take your clothes off the dryer while you do that..."

"Thank you Senkuu! You´re seriously the best friend I´ve ever had!" he smiled at him. Senkuu was grateful to be facing backwards towards him. 

"Yeah, yeah just go and take a bad. You stink a bit" he lied. Hearing his friend going to the bathroom automatically. He knew the house like the back of his hand after all. 

He did took out the clothes from the dryer as soon as they were finished. Hearing the rain still pouring outside. He saw two drops of water fall on Taiju´s clothes and immediately thought it was a leak. But no. It was a totally different kind of leak. The kind of leak that made his throat sore and put his head between his knees. 

"Senkuu!" Taiju called for him after a while. He had his clothes back on too "I´m not really sure if I should tell her about this... Like, we just know each other since last year... Might it be too soon? I wouldn´t like to ruin our friendship ya know what I mean?" he asked scratching his neck. 

"10 billion percent"

"No, I think I will wait! I have to be sure these feelings are real! Besides I don´t know at all how she feels!" he said outloud with a faint worry on his tone. 

"Nah, she´s 10 billion to the tenth power into you as well" he thought to himself remembering the conversation they had had months ago. She had asked him one day what kind of girls Taiju liked. Then a few days later she had asked him if he knew of his past relationships. But he managed to respond "Yeah..."

If to make things worse, Byakuya arrived from his work trip. Senkuu smiled at the absurdity of it all. 

"I´m home!"

"Welcome back!" Taiju had responded in place of Senkuu who was now resting his whole being in the couch with his face up and his limbs carelessly laying around. 

"Whoa, Senkuu are you ok? You look paler than a ghost" Byakuya got close to him to take his temperature. "Well, you´re not cold...I´m gonna bring you a cola. Want one too, Taiju?" the conversation kept on without Senkuu being really aware of what was going on. He just noticed Byakuya putting the cold drink on his forehead, forcefully taking him back to reality. 

"Mister, I just wanna hear your opinion in a dumb matter" Taiju went. 

"OH? You´ve peaked my interest young man. Tell me if I can help in any way!" 

"Damn you and your cheery cheery attitude" Senkuu cursed on his mind as he took a sip of the cola. Ignoring completely the conversation unfolding in front of him. 

"There´s this girl, I´ve quite liked for a while- but well, not enough maybe?- that is just the most beautiful, caring, hardworking, kind person I´ve ever met. And I think I´ve just hopelessly fallen in love with her. But why does it take so much to tell her those feelings? What if she rejects me? what if I´m not her kind of guy?" Taiju went visibly in distress and embarrasment. 

Byakuya shoot a quick glare at Senkuu and then back at Taiju. 

"I suppose that the first thing is to know if she feels the same way about you. To notice if she has somehow left signals of that. Never go too fast young man! First things first is to know what you´re facing and then you can quickly come to a solution" he told him. Half because he cared about him and half because he knew Senkuu was trying his best to hide he was actually hearing the conversation. 

"You´re very right mister! I need to wait and see what really is up! I´m not sure of her feelings, but I have mine present!" Byakuya heard how Senkuu choked on his drink for a long minute. 

"It can´t be! Senkuu you must have cought the flu!" He went suddenly, taking his temperature again without giving him a chance to reply he yelled "OH AND YOU HAVE A FEVER!" Taiju opened his eyes in surprise and realization

"WHAT A TERRIBLE SITUATION. YOU MUST HAVE COUGHT IT THANKS TO THE RAIN SEASON! TAIJU-KUN I WOULD LOVE TO KEEP TALKING BUT I´VE GOTTA TAKE CARE OF MY SON. WHAT A PROBLEM TO SUDDENLY BURST INTO A FEVER LIKE THAT" Byakuya said in the most dramatic tone he could manage pushing him towards the stairs "YOU OUGHT TO GO TO YOUR ROOM SENKUU-CHAN! I WILL BRING YOU SOME PILLS AND A SOUP LATER!" he said as he talked with Taiju downstairs. 

Senkuu caught up to it and surrendered himself to the favor. 

"Talk to you later then Taiju" he even added a fake cough. 

"Don´t mind it! please rest lots Senkuu! See you later!" he could hear him say as he walked up to his room. 

Once there, he collapsed behind the door. 

He didn´t know he had been sitting there staring blankly at the wall for 15 minutes. 

He had tried to pep talk himself to brush off the feeling. To just keep going because his friend had found love. He had more important things than to be irrational. 

In this storm, Byakuya knocked on the door. 

"Senkuu? Can I come in?" he asked. 

"Sure"

Byakuya emerged from the door and looked at his son on the floor still staring blankly at the wall. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked sitting on the floor next to him. 

"There´s not much to say" he answered pulling himself up into a more comfortable position. 

"I see..." they stayed silent for a while before he talked again. "You did very well on trying to say it, Senkuu. I´m proud of you" he said pulling him closer into a hug. Senkuu didn´t pull away and tried to hold back the tears. Uneffectively of course.

"You already knew?" he said on a choked up voice. 

"Yeah, well... You don´t need to be a super genius to tell your son has a crush" he explained to him. Senkuu stiffened below him. "And I don´t mind who you crush on anyways. You´re free to decide and I´m obliged to accept. As long as you´re happy, I´ll be happy" he hugged him and soothed his hair. Not minding his shirt getting damped. 

"The rain stopped a while ago... What about having some ramen? You can have extra pork slices" he offered. Feeling a chuckle from the boy. 

* * *

A few years later, Senkuu had made closer acquaintances as he had became the science club president. He had expanded a bit on the social area and wasn´t as isolated as before. He had come to understand Taiju was even more smitten about his feelings than he was. So when he came barging in to the lab with his announcement to finally declare to Yuzuriha, he wouldn´t ever admit he allowed a bit of his bitterness to show. 

"Oh? Well that´s something I´m interested in, indeed" he said with a very sarcastic tone. "I´ll break my vocal chords cheering on you from this lab thats is" 

"Really?! Thank you Senkuu!" He said baffled 

"Ugh..Shut the hell up already. I´m not gonna give you even one millimiter of cheering you great big oaf" He said feeling those words creeping out of the inner part of his self. 

After he had shown him the "rational way" to do it and had been completely denied that before seeing the guy storm out of the lab, he couldn´t help but grin. He might have wished for that love potion himself a long time ago. But he was now going to see the conclusion of it all. 

He knew them both all too well. After years of hearing both of them gush about the other with him, he was just as eager for them to finally go out together. There weren´t people who didn´t benefit from this. He was sure it would end up with a happily ever after, cliché thing as Taiju´s romances happened apparently, until that light appeared. 

And then everything went dark before he could actually yell a congratulations. 


	2. But maybe one in 9 billion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senkuu didn´t have a chance on the modern world to have his feelings corresponded.  
3700 years later, the circunstances may allow him to meet someone he wouldn´t have met at all by his own free will.  
What were the odds to meet the mentalist in the 9 billion possibilities?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to notice before you read:  
It´s a slow burn.  
Senkuu is a dumbass.  
I may or may have not changed a few things to fit my HC.  
No editing, We die like mne. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

_ ... _

_ 3... _

_ 4... _

_ It´s been 3738 years with one day, ten hours and thirty two minutes. _

_ 5... _

_ 6... _

_ If it was going to happen, now was the best. If it was going to fall on April fools, he would love to be waken up with all being a very bad joke. _

_ 7... _

_ 8... _

_ Wake. _

_ 9... _

_ UP! _

The unmistakable sound of something cracking rushed his senses back to him. Firstly his eyesight, which would catch light for the first time in so, so very long.

Of course the joke itself was to wake up without anything to laugh about. 

Naked and alone on the ground of a forest. 

He tested his lungs and checked they were just fine. As well as all his body when he straightened up. Something fell off him. 

Stone..?

His mind raced with the possibilities and theories. But there was something important to check first. 

_ Where were they? _

He looked around, but the landscape had changed too drastically to even know his own location. 

He was to get his priorities straight. Getting emotional when food, water and shelter were nonexistant was irrational. Having those, everything would come by itself later. 

He grabbed a rock and carved the date into a tree. If just a reminder on when the world would restart.

Finding out it was nitric acid was just about the first thing on his now immense checklist. He needed to provide himself with a place to check the billion things after. 

It was an exhausting job to try to get just even a single eatable thing. Pulling through his tiredness by ignoring it had his limits as well. 

No break was enough to rest calmly in the stone world all by himself. If he had someone... He had locked his eyes on the male looking hand buried on the ground. 

And hoped. 

When the hand made shovel hit something hard, he quickly crouched to clean the dirt off the boy´s face with his bare hands.

_ Taiju! _

Senkuu thought to himself allowing his heart to punder uncontrollably. But quickly taking control over them.

"I never thought I would miss seing that face of yours, you big oaf!" he said out loud knowing full well he couldn´t hear him. Maybe that was the reason he had said it at all?

He carried him to the cave and left him there. How much would Taiju take to wake up, he didn´t know. But if there was someone who could help him, it was him. He would wait. 

He knew Taiju well, he wouldn´t die unless he finished what he started. He probalby was waiting to break out of the stone to confess to Yuzuriha. 

Then why, every time he saw Yuzuriha on that tree he felt an emotion he couldn´t recognize?

He climbed to the place where she stood in the tree. Not taking his eyes off her he put his hand on his tool pouch. Noticing the hammer he had made months ago between his fingers, he took out the knife and started carving his message for Taiju. 

"The first thing that big oaf will do, is search for you, Yuzuriha" he told her as he wrote on the tree "I might as well use that to my advantage" he smirked as he glanced over the message and put the knife back. "So just you wait there until we find the way to bring you back"

* * *

It had been millenia, but his friend acted just as he predicted. He was happy to see him, but there was a nagging on his chest when he saw him shed tears by Yuzuriha´s statue. 

"Knock it off Senkuu!" He told himself daily. He knew extreme situations pulled people into a tighter relationship. It was a survival instinct to preserve oneself by using strong bonds as motivators to protect each other. 

But seeing his enthusiasm despite the situation, his body working, his mind racing to catch a glimpse of what he said, his efforts to take care of him...were really strong adversaries to not fall again. 

It was maybe after reviving Tsukasa that he noticed something shifted. No. It had been exactly at that moment when they were trying to run away from Tsukasa that something deep inside him broke. The moment when Yuzuriha and Taiju met again. 

He felt as if a heavy weight suddenly dropped to the ground and he could finally take a step without hurting. 

He had given up. 

* * *

He felt light. 

Wasn´t sure if it was because he had just came back from the dead literally hours ago or because him giving up Taiju. 

Either way it was a liberating feeling not even Kohaku could taint with her words of "having fell in love" with him. 

He was not going to feel that heavy again if he could help it. 

Sadly, he wouldn´t realize he couldn´t help it until a sly bastard appeared in front of him. 

Asagiri Gen was an oposite to his ideals. Science was straightforward, no lies or tricks. It was honest and simple. Whereas, the magic Gen used was all about lies and tricks. But there was something about him that didn´t click correctly. 

Gen had called himself the most selfish person in the planet. Only guided by his own interest, just before helping Senkuu´s interests to be met. 

He had found the mentalist a quite interesting person to observe. 

"What are you gonna do? Katanas?" He asked him nonchalantly. Senkuu grinned as he turned to him. 

"A generator" he said holding the impulse to laugh at his reaction. He could see the words "Is this guy out of his mind" written all over his pale face. 

He kinda wanted to see what other reactions he had. 

So when the generator was finished, it was time to light up that motivation to make him cooperate. 

He connected the two ends of the cables to the bamboo filament producing an enourmous light. He could see Chrome´s amazed face, but darted his eyes to see Gen´s dumbfounded expression. He slowly grinned. Feeling triumphant. 

He had not been let down. 

The feeling didn´t last long as Gen was attacked the very same night. It was payback for having helped him out before by supplanting him. Had he not interfered, he would have been the one laying on the ground covered in wounds. 

Gen was still alive so the weight was lighter. 

That didn´t mean he wasn´t feeling the pressure of being crushed by the threat Tsukasa supposed. 

He hadn´t put the villagers on his side or made gun powder yet, so was Tsukasa to appear suddenly, it was game over for him. Even if he managed to put them on his side, he couldn´t expect them to not hand him over if it came down to it. 

And it would come down to it if they faced Tsukasa directly. 

They had discussed it together. They needed Gen to lie on Tsukasa´s face about his status. If he was to delay himself further...

Senkuu felt the back of his neck with one hand. 

Sensing the bone beneath it and breathing out slowly. 

The mumbling took him out of his thoughts. 

Gen was trying to say something. 

He got close and bent over to hear him clearly. 

"Senkuu-chan... Can you make it? One bottle of cola?"

He blinked and then pulled himself to a more comfortable position. 

It was piece of cake. 

But why a cola of all things?

He decided against investigating it and just humphed. 

"Yeah, I can... If it´s me" He said not seeing Gen´s smile.

After finishing the paste for Gen´s injuries he laid to sleep right besides him. He could still hear him struggle to breath when he feel asleep. But wasn´t that surprised when he woke up to the empty sheets. 

Senkuu put his eyebrows up and blinked. Gen could´ve at least waited one more day to heal. 

Was the cola that big of a motivator? He found himself thinking as he folded the blankets. 

He was surely tripping over and over in the way to Tsukasa´s empire. Not mentioning it was a day and a half walk. 

He smirked as he realized the reason. 

"Quite the selfish person, mentalist" he said out loud to himself before everyone noticed he was gone. 

He wasn´t expecting to see Gen again in at least a few weeks. But truth is, time had passed faster than he had expected. He was still counting every second of the days as they went by. However the sulfa drug crafting had occupied most of his mind space to notice. So, noticing the voice asking if Chrome´s atempts to light up Magma were plausible, was the mentalis´s, took him a second. 

There he was again with his silver tongue ready to help him out without getting much in return. 

"How many seconds does Chrome needs?" he asked.

"It´s not that easy to calculate. I will do it right now" He said putting his fingers in front of his eyes. 

Taiju had mentioned it was quite cool how he did that when thinking. 

"Does it help you concentrate?" He had asked him. 

He had limited himself to affirm. You know, like a liar. He just didn´t want to look weird spacing out into the nothingness until he reached a result. 

"60 seconds. Just" He said putting his hands back on his belt as Gen dropped to the floor in a jump. 

"Alright! Time for a mentalist´s job!" He exclaimed as he started his performance. Senkuu didn´t hate magic. It was fun trying to come up with the logic of the tricks. So he had seen Gen´s performances before. But seeing them up close, was a totally different matter. His acting wasn´t just convincing, but his subtle and elegant way of using psychology and body to his advantage was perfect. 

"Not bad mentalist!" He had heard himself say more excited than he would like to admit. 

Gen had been forced to look after the carbonated water device, so Senkuu and Chrome could work on mixing all up for the drug. He was thinking about what reaction he would make when they made the sulfa so intensely, that he accidentally poured a a bit more acid and BAM. 

What was he doing? Making such careless mistakes... he needed to snap out of it and focus. 

Gen then came running with the carbonated water. He was overly excited. Did he know they were making Sodium bicarbonate? He had once again peaked his interest. 

"AH"

He didn´t notice until he was making the cola, apart from him, that that wasn´t it. 

* * *

After learning the origins of the village, his light mood thanks to the sulfa drug, had clearly flunked. He tried to hide it as well as he could and apparently worked, as nobody would ask. He was thankful for that. Had someone asked him, he wouldn´t have been able to hide it. That, added to the fact that suddenly they had a time limit to counter attack Tsukasa´s empire wasn´t really helping. 

Gen´s actions during Hyouga´s battle had been a life saver. He still couldn´t pinpoint why exactly he was so willing to help them, but if he was this dedicated he had nothing to worry about. 

And so, endless sleepless nights began. 

Brainstorming, keeping count of the days, coming up with devices, remembering infinit amounts of information without the possibility of relying on references, trying to keep this a bloodless battle, was making his brain ache more every single day. His tiredness was getting to the point he would microsleep and jump awake at the smallest sound. 

His "alright" facade finally broke when he realised he was lacking an essential part for the cellphone. Not even the villagers attempts to help him and cheer him up were enough to lighten his mood. He was getting cornered and was starting to feel again a phantom aching on the back of his neck. 

"If that´s it for the cellphone, then that´s it. No point in getting depressed about it. There´s gotta be another way..." he thought to himself stargazing before going to sleep. It was new year´s eve. "There´s still time..." 

"Senkuu-chan~ you awake?" Gen appeared on the hut´s entrance with a bulb lighting up his face like a demon. The hut which was a floor above the ground. After calming down, he took notice Gen hadn´t come in to sleep with them. "It´s new years eve. " Senkuu noticed first how his expression softened as he said that "We gotta watch the first sunrise of the year with everyone" then he proceeded to go down the stairs. Senkuu instinctively tried to follow him and saw Gen had actually waited to wake everyone up to go tell him. "Changing the mood is kind of my job isn´t it?" he asked him with a half smile. 

He had done this for him. 

"...You mentalists are such a pain in the ass" he said, but felt a bit warmer inside as he shook Chrome awake. 

It was the change of airs to change the odds. 

They were carrying back lots of tungsten and were going back to the village when Magma suddenly put a blindfold on him. His body stiffened but his mind raced. 

Was this it? Could he bail himself out of this? Had the communication war already been won by Tsukasa? How? He felt himself being carried by Magma just as if he was a sack of potatoes. 

He could hear Chrome running after them. Was it just a group that had realized it? Every single scenario played out on his head until he was put down. Fairly gently... 

"Hey there, Senkuu-chan~ Welcome back~" he heard Gen saying. 

"Huh? what the hell´s..." he started but heard the unmistakable hmph from Kohaku. His hands weren´t tied nor he was sensing hostility. Maybe there was a way out of this.

"It´s pointless to beg for help, Senkuu" she said making him purse his lips together. "Everyone´s with Gen now" She declared. 

So it had been him... 

Gen, huh?

...

He stayed quiet for a second. Putting a smirk on his face. He wryly laughed. 

"Could it be you finally noticed that offering my head and science to Tsukasa is the best way to protect the village if underhanded?" he remarked snarkily. He had been a fool. He felt the warm from the new year´s eve words, fade into rage in his chest. He still managed to keep them down. It wasn´t the time to get pathetically aggresive. 

Everyone fell quiet after his words. 

Gen was the first to talk. 

"...Well, I don´t know what you may be talking about now" he heard him say before feeling the blindoff being taken off. 

"It´s the 4th of January, stone day!" Kaseki said from behind him. 

"We heard it´s your birthday, Senkuu" Kohaku yelled. 

In his eyes there was saturn. A seriously crappy image of saturn. 

He took his eyes away from the eyepiece in a step back. 

He was rendered mute as the memories swarmed his mind. 

Space wasn´t so far away now. 

"A telescope..?" he said in a shaky voice not taking his eyes off what stood in front of him "no, an observatory" he finished closing the mouth he had mindlessly left hanging.

He gently put his hand on the cold telescope. Unable to pull his eyes off it even as Gen explained everyone had stayed on the village to help him build it after telling them it was his birthday. 

He giggled at himself. 

Had he really thought that low of them?

"Men don´t go around babbling about their birthdays, how did you know it was today?" he remembered their conversation from New year´s eve. "Ah, guess I gave myself away, but without knowing how long I was petrified you shouldn´t be able to do the math-"

Gen looked at him with a slight frown on his face. 

"You don´t remember? You wrote it down" Senkuu shot his eyes at Gen. "the date you were depetrified"

_ How..? _

"If I think about it, from the start... Before we even met-" he looked up as if he was gathering mental energy to say what came later. Seeing the talker struggle to find the right words was something he didn´t expect. And he had been pleasently surprised just a few minutes ago "More than a little, I already liked you, Senkuu-chan" there was nothing in his tone that gave him away as lying. 

There it was. 

The reason of him helping him out.

"But you must think this is gross..." Gen said with a hidden undertone of fear. He felt himself smile before he could do anything. Lying to both of them right after. 

He would think about his words all night. Gen was actually braver than him. Not terrified of a negative reaction or cutting his tongue. The liar had been honest for once and that was the only thing needed for him to understand that he had allowed the weight, all at once, to fall on him again. He glared at the telescope right beside him. He had relentlessly searched for something before realizing it had been a long time since it´d disappeared due Earth´s gravity. The ISS was already not part of this world, as well as the people who had gone to it. 

He secretely wondered what Byakuya would think of Gen. 

Even if there was no use in imagining his voice advicing him, he indulged on the dream and drifted off to sleep normally, for the first time in a while. 

* * *

  


He had pulled Gen to help him with the tungsten toothpaste, but also to have an excuse to talk a bit more than usual. Gen struggled hard to try to help him, but tried his best nonetheless. It was late at night when they were waiting for the ammonia to properly pass its electrons to the tungsten compound that Senkuu catched Gen staring at him. 

"What?" he blurted out smirking. Gen rested his chin on his palm, still staring at him, an small smile hidding under such sharp eyes. 

"Have you always been this dedicated about science, Senkuu-chan?"

"...what´s that all of the sudden?" Senkuu crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Well, it´s been around nine months since we know each other, but we haven´t really sat to chat one on one. At least not to talk about war plans. So this was perfectly planned of you" 

_ "Busted" _ he thought to himself. The mentalist really lived up to his name. 

"Then? When did Senkuu-chan got his interest on science?" Gen purred staring at Senkuu. 

"What about you?" Gen suddenly widened his eyes "When did you start doing magic?" the mentalist sighed at his reaction. 

"Senkuu-chan is interested in my past? How unexpected... Hmm, Probably when I was still a kid. I was painfully in love with the way a mentalist had the whole studio applauding. After that I just went and tested tricks made by others over and over. Until I got bored of them and decided to make my own" he explained as a nostalgic feeling struck his face suddenly twisting into laughter "Oh, god I just remembered my first failed trick. Gosh that was awful, why did I think it was a good idea?” he mostly said it to himself. “Never use your family as test subjects when they have seen you perform over and over” he told him absolutely serious. “Anyways, I was already performing when you were just in elementary I think" Senkuu hadn´t thought about it. Gen should have been on college when the petrification happened. And was already someone famous by 19. Gen was more than just a simple magician.

“Your turn” he grinned. 

Senkuu told him about Byakuya´s car, his lab, his dream of going to space (to which Gen may or may have not, smiled triumphantly), and in return, Gen told him about his own family, how he gave himself a year to actually study to enter the faculty of psychology in Tokyo´s university. And so on and so forth. 

By morning they had already discussed about how they NEEDED to remake TV´s and videogames just so Senkuu could prove him how we would crush Gen in mariokart. They had the toothpaste ready as well. He had left Gen rest after trying to explain to him how ammonium parawolframat mixed with hydrocloric acid with imidogen would turn out to become the toothpaste they needed, but Gen had collapsed in the floor before he even started to explain about how it was such an easy process to remember. 

That night was the first of many that they would actually talk about useless things. 

Maybe he was dragging Gen into his own insomnia, but Gen looked like he enjoyed this moments as much as he did, so they kept on talking on their sleeping bags on the observatory. Gen was subtle at first to get Senkuu to sleep after four hours of talking past midnight. But soon enough, he actually needed to drag him out of the lab at the same hours. 

“I can 10 billion percent keep going!” he had yelled as Gen wrapped him in blankets tight enough for him to not run away. 

“Are you a child? Just listen to your big bro, Gen, and have a repairing night rest, Senkuu-chan!” he half-assed scolding him. “You´re 10 billion percent in need of it. Do you even know how many times you passed out just today?”

Senkuu did the count on the spot. 

“It was less than 10, c´mon it isn´t so bad” he said squirming under Gen´s hold. 

“Just once is more than enough! Even if your exceptional brain can still somehow function in two hours of sleep, what would happen if suddenly you were to collapse in front of Tsukasa?” Senkuu stopped squirming and squinted at Gen. “Do you see where I´m getting?” both stared at each other for a moment. Gen was literally above him, holding him down. 

“Ok, ok, you win. But, could you not say such a thing when you´re right above me?” 

Gen suddenly opened his eyes like plates as his cheeks flared up. Senkuu felt Gen move away from him and felt like pouting a bit. Gen must have noticed because he then just rested his head against Senkuu´s stomach. 

“What are you doing?” Senkuu asked pulling himself up enough to see Gen´s face. 

“Making sure you actually stay down until morning” 

“I could just shake you off, ya know?” He said with a smug smirk. To which Gen chuckled lightly. It was a nice sound, Senkuu thought. 

“Yeah, but do you want to?” Gen met his eyes with a smile. 

“Tsk” Senkuu pouted as Gen giggled again “Good night then”

“Good night, Senkuu-chan” Gen replied curling up to him. 

Senkuu wasn´t sure why but feeling Gen´s weight was soothing. They were just too close to Tsukasa´s empire. They had been working all week on the car and he had non stopped worried about Chrome and Taiju and Yuzuriha. He didn´t wanna think about the possibilities of it all going to hell. Could he even make it a bloodless battle? He had no doubts about Gen´s abilities. His plan was incredible as well. 100% Scum bag, but brilliant. Just expected of the best mentalist he knew. But what about him? Was he surely able to do gun powder that quickly? What gave him the certainty he could keep everyone and himself safe?

He sighed deeply as he put his hand on his chest. Carefully avoiding Gen. The whirlwind on his mind suddenly met a wall that dissipated it. Gen had slowly reached to his hand and gave it a kiss. 

“It´s gonna be ok, Senkuu-chan” he whispered not letting Senkuu´s hand go. 

He didn´t want to let go. 

* * *

  


At morning, before the whole shitshow. that he was unaware would happen, Senkuu woke up with his hand tangled to Gen´s. Last night hadn´t been a dream after all. He didn´t wanna wake him up, nor he wanted to let go, but he still had too many things to do. With the most care of the world, Senkuu slipped off the sheets and covered Gen with them. He stared at his sleepy, calm face and tucked a lock of hair behind his ears. 

It was a mystery for him how he could pull such foxxy smiles when he looked so innocent sleeping. 

It physically hurt him to stand up to start with the last adjustments to their plans, but it was going to be ok. He needed it to be ok. 

  
  
  


He was sure he had fell in love. Not just because he had seen Taiju again and felt an absolutely different emotion than when he last saw him. Not because when he saw Gen´s face after giving him the tarot cards deck, he had melted inside into a blushy mess. 

Because every time he saw Gen, every time Gen looked over his shoulder, he would lean on to the touch, he would get even just a millimeter closer. Smile when he smiled. Letting Senkuu hug him when he needed to recharge. He was being irrational to the tenth power of 10 billion and he didn´t care. 

He was still a coward who wouldn´t even dare to say his feelings. 

He just need some boost. 

Perseus had just been finished and the people staying, decided to throw a party before the last provisions were inside the boat. It was already deep into the night when Senkuu and Ryuusui were having a conversation when the man suddenly left Senkuu talking alone.

“Something caught your eye?” Senkuu said feeling his cheeks hot from the sake. 

“Yeah…” Ryuusui went absent minded. Not taking his eyes off Gen. Who gently refused someone offering another round of sake. “Gen´s quite interesting isn´t he?” the man remarked playing with the glass vase on his fingers. “I had already seen him up close before, but I´ve never noticed how attractive he was” 

“Did you two knew each other?” Senkuu asked suddenly very interested in what the man had to say. 

“Oh no, we had just met in a few parties by chance. Never got beyond small talk, so I´d never had the opportunity to…” he took a sip of his glass still staring at Gen “get a closer look”.

Senkuu felt a very ugly reaction on his stomach. Something he had forgotten deep inside him. He was barely holding it off when Chrome called both of them to come over. 

“You guys wanna play happy king?” Chrome told them as they walked over. In the group there was Ukyo, Kohaku, Chrome, Ruri, Gen and a few other of the Village´s youth. Senkuu was very aware of Gen´s presence on his left side. Just by Ryuusui. “Gen, you suggested the game, what was it again?” he asked smiling. 

“Basically, we will have to do a game depending on which card we have in a stock we will each have. However if a Jack comes out you gotta drink a shot, if a queen, truth or dare. And if a king comes out you gotta do a challenge set by everyone. The happy king.” he said as he explained putting the cards up for everyone to know which was which. As many of the players didn´t know of cards at all. 

Senkuu knew Gen wasn´t much of alcohol, why would he even set the game up? He was too busy resting his head on Gen´s shoulder to try to think about it. 

The game went on easily. Senkuu was feeling his head spinning around already and stared with a frown on at Gen laughing along Ryuusui´s jokes. Kohaku wasn´t a heavy drinker so she had passed out after the fourth Jack she got. Ruri had put her head to rest on her lap as Chrome put a blanket over her. Ruri however had stand her ground gracefully against Ryuusui and Ukyo. 

Finally after a few never have I ever, (to which Chrome confirmed his group of friends was made of the weirdest bunch), Senkuu got a Queen. 

“I´m not spinning around or doing anything physical again” he warned Chrome putting his index up “Truth” a big humming was made in tandem by the group. 

“oh! What was your most embarrassing moment?” Chrome went. 

“I used chlorine to clean some dog´s urine and accidentally made mustard gas” he giggled by himself. 

“What´s mustard gas?”

“You don´t need to know that, Chrome” Ukyo pat Chrome´s back. 

“That wasn´t exciting at all. Something else…” Ryuusui went putting a hand on his chin “Oh! Have you ever been in love?” Now everyone was looking at him expectantly. Even Gen.

“I can´t imagine Senkuu being all lovey dovey with anyone…” Chrome went, getting a few nods from the others. Senkuu thanked Taiju wasn´t the type to stay up to drink. 

“kukuku, well then it will surprise you that I have, in fact, fall in love before” as he pronounced those words jaws immediately dropped to the ground. 

“WHAT?? TELL US MORE???” 

“WHAT WAS THEIR NAME? HOW DID THEY LOOK LIKE?”

With all the yelling Kohaku woke up. 

“Fufufu, what a sudden roar of excitement. Sorry to disappoint, but it never got anywhere” he said looking at his cup nostalgically. “We were very close and had a lot of fun together. But... They were already in love with another person” the atmosphere fell silent as Senkuu drank from his cup. “Ok, who´s next?” he tried changing the mood and make his unwillingness to talk about it evident.

“Me…” Gen went taking his last card. 

Of course it would be the first king of the game. 

The challenge took a while to be decided but everyone agreed on one. But when Ruri was about to say it, Ryuusui changed plans. 

“Kiss the person you find most attractive” 

Senkuu was baffled by how straightforward Ryuusui had been. He clenched his teeth as the man looked overly confident he was the one Gen was going to kiss. They had been at each other´s eyes all night long. 

“Like, wherever?” Gen asked making the group roar in surprise. 

“Unless you wish to do it somewhere private, yes” Ryuusui said. 

Senkuu was influenced by enough alcohol to try put a fight with the man that was taller by him by three heads when Gen suddenly put his hands on his cheeks. 

All Senkuu could see was Gen´s misty gray eyes staring back at him. 

“Can I..?” he whispered to Senkuu and only Senkuu. He responded with an almost invisible nod.

Senkuu saw Gen getting closer and quickly inhaled. 

First his lips just touched Gen´s. But Gen didn´t stop there, he went deeper, pressed harder. Never pressing too hard. As an invitation. Which Senkuu took. He passed his arms around Gen´s waist and pulled him closer. Holding his breath while maintaining a rhythm was more difficult than he expected. Where Senkuu was messy and clearly inexperienced, Gen´s tongue acted with his signature skill and elegance,. Gen went even deeper and tangled them up one last time, before pulling apart with a pop. 

Senkuu´s ears and cheeks felt like fire only refreshed by the gentle hands holding him. 

“So… how was your first kiss, Senkuu-chan?” 

Senkuu may had been high in endorphins and very drunk, but he could still manage to pull a fake outraged expression as the realization hit him. Gen had only led Ryuusui to make that question. He had bet it all into getting a king? No… Senkuu couldn´t hold the smile on his face and tried to hide it beneath one of his hands. He had cheated his way into giving him a kiss. 

“You sneaky bastard” he said pulling Gen close. Doubting just for a second, before he pressed their lips together again feeling Gen´s chuckling. “Seriously… you´re too good mentalist” 

“HAH! Pay me” Kokaku blasted out extending her hand to Ruri. Who took out a few dragons and put them on her hand with a pout. 

Ryuusui just shrugged it off and kept playing as if nothing had happened. 

There was still a few cards to play and a lot of alcohol to consume. 

Senkuu would not say I love you that easily. That was something Gen would only hear a lot of time later. Carelessly dropped when they kissed, when they would talk about senseless things in dire times, when they were alone and had time to relax, when they would catch their breath in the death of night. 

Gen knew Senkuu wasn´t one to give touch that easily. So, every time he touched him, was a bit special. Gen wasn´t one to pressure as well. It had take them a whole two years for Senkuu to not pull off before they even started. But he wouldn´t have cared at all if it took him all his life. 

Both loved their irrational scientist as much as the other loved their honest liar. 

Had he loved him for his romanticism, there probably wouldn´t be much to love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senkuu would "test" a lot the kissing thing because "there´s no other way to get better at it than doing it over and over again". So you know a mentalist was happy to sneak kisses to his boyfriend whenever.  
You know, to teach him how to do it. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it. I lied up there and actually edited this like 10 million times. lmao.  
If you like my stuff, why not drop by my tumblr? (@piamio) to see some sengen arts and other cool stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe will post another chapter more like a prologue furthering Senkuu´s relationship with Gen after petrification.


End file.
